How True Love Started The Randy and Krista Story
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: How True Love Started The Randy and Krista Story...  Before there was Randy and Krista there was Krista and Ted, then also Cody and Krista...


How True Love Started The Randy and Krista Story...

Before there was Randy and Krista there was Krista and Ted, then also Cody and Krista...

Krista started traveling with JC when he started up with the WWE not only to keep an eye on him but also her sister Kinley. Both Kinley and Krista quickly were accepted into the business not only as JC's little sisters but also as friends to the stars and Personal Assistants to them as well. Having a relationship while on the road isn't always easy and especially when your around the WWE Superstars your boyfriend that you have been dating will constantly think you are cheating on him with someone else.

Krista and Michael had been dating while she was going through medical school and it didn't help any that she was also helping with the WWE when they were in town. Krista was very thankful that she and Kinley were going through med school at the same time. After graduating at the top of their class Krista and Kinley were both offered jobs as Personal Doctors to some of the stars mainly, Cody, Ted, Randy and their own brother John Cena.

Krista was the PA to Randy Orton and needless to say that her boyfriend wasn't very happy about that idea when he didn't like her around the stars. When Krista started working with the WWE she was dating Michael and they had been together for nearly a year when she was also Randy's PA. Needless to say she and Randy were very good friends and she always went to him for advice as she knew that if she told Kinley their brother will find out and not from Kinley he just had his way of finding everything out.

One day while they were in Boston she and Randy had gone out on a run and just happened to run into Michael who wasn't very happy that his girlfriend was on a run with Randy who only had on running shorts and shirtless.

"Krista wait up" Michael yelled

Krista stopped running as did Randy and they both turned around and waited for Michael to catch up. "What is it Michael?"

"Whats going on?" he asked

"We are on a run and talking about the appearances Randy has for the rest of the week why? And why aren't you at work?" Krista asked knowing that he would start in on her why she wasn't running with him

"Well I am on my lunch break and thought I would go on a run why is Randy with you?" Michael asked

"I believe Krista told you why come on Kris we need to go and I need to get cleaned up" Randy stated.

"Well you don't need her help getting cleaned up so go." Michael stated "Lets go Krista"

"I'm not going anywhere with you Michael. We are done sorry but its over between the two of us." Krista stated

"I say when our relationship is over. Now lets go" Michael said

"No and leave me alone don't call me don't come near me." Krista said

Michael just walked away knowing that he would find away to get her back in his life. Once Michael was out of sight Randy pulled Krista to him and say that he was sorry he knew how much she loved him or thought she loved him.

"Hey we had better head back to your house. Are you sure it wont be a problem with Michael?" Randy asked

"I would rather have you at the house incase he tries anything Randy infact if you want to see if

Cody and Ted want to join us you can and we can order out for supper." Krista told him.

As the weeks passed Randy was now dating Kinley she couldn't be happier but also upset with JC as he kept trying to break them up. As they were dating she started dating Cody but the only problem with that is he was always grooming himself and always looking in a mirror. While Kinley was off tending with JC and a few other stars Krista took this time to talk with Randy about her relationship with Cody.

"Randy what am I going to do. Cody is starting to annoy the life out of me and we have only been dating for a few weeks now." Krista asked

"Well kiddo...I don't know, why is there someone else you like?" Randy asked while he sat down next to her on the couch in his dressing room so they could go over his schedule and appearances for the next week.

"Yes and no Randy, but the problem there is its one of his good friends." Krista stated

"Ah that might pose a problem. What am I going to do JC keeps trying to break K and I up and its getting annoying quickly was he like this with you and Michael?" Randy asked

"Yes, he never likes anyone we date. Its annoying but he wont say anything about Cody and I because its not his best friend." Krista stated and smiled up at Randy.

"Good point. You know I really have to say this or I wont be able to keep my emotions in check Kris, Cody isn't right for you I know that you guys really like each other but there is something that bugs me about the relationship." Randy said

"What. Randy I am just having fun with him for now but there is someone else that I really like and the more time I spend around him I can't help but feel something for him." Krista explained

"Can I ask who it is?" Randy asked

"Only if you promise not to say anything and keep your mouth shut." Krista asked

"Yes I can but for how long I don't know." Randy asked

"You suck"

"Why yes I do on ice, suckers and a few other things." Randy smirked

"Your sick but its Ted, we have been seeing each other behind Cody's back he treats me better than Cody does and he isn't always grooming himself." Krista said

Over the next few weeks Ted and Krista would sneak off and be with each other while she was still with Cody. Ted wasn't putting any pressure on her to break things off with Cody but she knew it had to end. While they were working the PPV Over The Limit she was watching it with Kinley while they were sitting in the medic room waiting for the PPV to end while Cody was in the ring with Mark Jindrak who was secretly dating Kinley when Cody threw him into the steel ring post. Both boys were injured and Cody needed stitches to the forehead and upper lip. While Krista was doing she knew it was time to end it as Cody was going on and on about how he was not so Dashing anymore.

"Cody thats it. I can't take it anymore, we are done." Krista said

"Why what?" Cody asked

"I am breaking up with you damn it." Krista told him and walked away after she was done cleaning him up.

Krista walked into tell Kinley that she was leaving and would talk to her later but knew that she would probably be walking into something she didn't want to see so she sent Kinley a text saying she would see her later and went back to the hotel with Randy and headed up to her room.

_**hey sexy you free from Cody? JR**_

**Yes I am free from him I broke up with him almost an hour ago you back at the hotel now? KC**

_**Yes I am come down to my room honey JR**_

**Make sure the hall is clear and no where near Cody. KC**

_**Its clear come on down JR**_

Krista grabbed her purse and a change of clothes and took the stairs down to Ted's room and couldn't wait to be wrapped up in his arms. Ted quickly answered the door and smiled when Krista walked in a locked the door quickly behind them and pulled her into his arms and quickly kissed her.

"Hmm you smell good Teddy" Krista said quielty as they didn't want anyone to hear them and who might go and tell Cody. "Make love to me Teddy make me feel alive."

"Don't need to tell me twice..." Ted said and pulled Krista down to the bed and took her over as they made love through out the night and had no clue that some one was watching them have sex.

That morning came pretty quick as Krista's cell phone kept ringing and it was Cody who they didn't know that he was right next door. Ted knew the connecting door to his room was with one of the stars but didn't know it was Cody.

"Honey come here its okay Cody has to learn you guys aren't together anymore." Ted stated and pulled Krista into his arms and brought her close and started to tangle his hands in her hair and brought her close for a kiss and once they were lost in the kiss Krista felt an extra set of hands on her then Ted was ripped off of her and Cody shoved her out of the way and started to lay into Ted by hitting and kicking.

"Cody get off of him" Krista yelled and then picked her phone up and huddled in a corner and called Randy who thankfully had a key to Ted's room as they normally share but he was out with friends the night before and ended up getting his own room.

It wasn't long and Randy came to the rescue and tried to pry Cody off of Ted who had started to fight back and had gotten off some good swings before Cody hit Randy and both him and Krista went for help. Krista ran down to Kinley's room and started to bang on the door hoping Kinley was awake. Once Kinley and Mark opened up the door both Randy and Krista ran in and shut the door behind them.

"Damn it Krista come out from where your hiding...your lover needs stitches" Cody shouted

"What happened Randy?" Kinley asked

"Cody to put it nicely.I run into save Krista when I heard her scream and she was just in tears since Cody pried them apart and started to pound on Ted." Randy said

"Krista I want you to stay put and tend to Randy. I will go and break those two up. Mark come with me." Kinley said as she slid into her sandals and they took off towards Ted's room thankfully Randy had handed his room key so she could get in.

While Kinley and Mark when to go and check on Ted Krista got into Kinley's medical bag and started to clean up Randy's forehead and lip where Cody had gotten two shots off and cleaned him up.

"You okay honey?" Randy asked as he held Krista while she cried.

"I'm fine are you okay? I am sorry to drag you into this." Krista stated

"Hey hon I am okay. I hope they find Cody and soon I suggest that you two find another room far away from Cody. Did you even know he was in the connecting room?" Randy asked

"No neither of us did. We knew he had a connecting room but thought it was with someone else thanks for coming when you did Randy." Krista said.

It wasn't long and Kinley and Mark brought Ted back to the room so he could get some medical attention from Krista who cleaned him up and did some stitches. Kinley and Mark cleared out and had to go and find JC who had Cody so she could clean him up and Randy left as well.

"I am so sorry Teddy this is all my fault." Krista stated

"No we should have made sure that the door was locked honey its not your fault or mine you broke it off with him last night. It will be okay hon." Ted said and brought her close and held her as they both cried.

Girl Time

"Are you okay Kris?" Kinley asked

"Yes just glad to be away from Cody, I didn't know their room were connecting at all, why me. Why didn't I listen to Randy when he told me not to date Cody?" Krista asked

"I don't know honey, but I am glad your out of that relationship, I know that Teddy will treat you better and wont be always looking at himself." Kinley said

"Thats true, how are you and Mark doing. I see JC hasn't chased him away yet." Krista said

"We are good, Mark is having surgery next week and asked me to go with him which I am. JC isn't happy about the two of us dating and I am surprised that he hasn't tried to break us up yet." Kinley stated

"Well he will try. I know he knows about Ted and I but he hasn't said anything yet." Krista stated as they walked down to eat lunch.

After eating lunch the girls head off to the arena to get set up for the show that night. Mark and Ted both meet the girls at the doors and walk with them to the medical room and since neither were fighting tonight they decided to stay with the girls.

As the next few months passed both Ted and Krista were doing great. The only problem Krista had with Ted is that he was always throwing his money that he had a ton of it in her face. It was a cold and rainy day as she walked into the arena as she needed to meet up with a few other stars as she walked towards Ted's locker room she wanted to put her bags down and once she walked into his locker room she was shocked to see Ted kissing Maryse. Krista let her bags drop to the floor as the couple broke the kiss and both knew they had been caught. Maryse quickly walked out of the room and Ted laid into her about knocking on the door.

"I shouldn't have to knock on my boyfriends door just to make sure your alone or dressed, hello Ted I have seen it all before. You know what its done. I will be back in a bit for my bags then I will have either JC or Randy come and get my bags from your hotel room as well good bye Ted." Krista stated.

Krista had tears in her eyes as she walked the halls of the arena and finally she found Randy's dressing room which was next door to Ted's she spent nearly and hour looking for his room.

"You okay honey?" Randy asked as they sat down on his couch

"I will be Randy I caught him kissing Maryse" Krista said and laid her head against his shoulder.

"You know something honey this may be sad but you two weren't right together." Randy told her

"No, what do you mean?" Krista asked

"Yes he treated you like a queen but he just wasn't right for you" Randy said

"And you know who is I take it" Krista said

"Yes I do" Randy said

"Then who is Randy?" Krista asked

Randy didn't say anything to her but reach down and kissed her deeply, as they kissed Randy laid Krista back on the couch and they kept kissing. Once the kiss broke Randy kissed her quickly again."Its me Krista. I have been in love with you for quite some time."

"Randy why did you say anything sooner? I love you too and I have for a long time its just taken me this long to realize it" Krista said and smiled up at Randy.

Randy claimed Krista's lips in a quick kiss and smiled down at her. "How are we going to deal with JC?"

"We wont he will have to realize that we love each other and he will get over it." Krista said

As the next few weeks went by JC tried his hardest to break up both Randy and Krista but also Kinley and Mark. One day when everyone was in Boston Randy pulled both John and Carol away from everyone and asked for Krista's hand in marriage and both John and Carol told Randy welcome to the family again.

As the rest of the day passed Randy and Krista took a walk and just talked about where they wanted to go in life with each other as they knew they were each other soulmates. Randy and Krista were very much in love with each other. That night as they made supper together Randy and Krista talked about marriage and knew that sooner or later they wanted to get married what Krista didn't know is that Randy had talked to her parents and asked for her hand in marriage that afternoon.

"Hey you ready to head to bed?" Randy asked as he stepped into the office where she was paying bills

"Give me one more minute hon almost done paying bills." Krista told him as she paid her house bill and phone bill "There done lets head to bed"

As they got ready for bed Randy made sure he had the ring handy as he wanted to propose right before they let sleep claim them. Randy smiled at his girlfriend as she was stripping her bra off and pulled her close as he cupped both of her breast and massaged them. "Baby what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing I can't feel my girl up?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face before kissing her

"Take me Randy make love to me" Krista said

Randy didn't have to be told twice as he laid Krista down on her bed and smiled when he reached down to play with her center. As they played in bed before Randy slid into Krista center he tangled his hands in her hair as they kissed as they melted and blended their bodies together. Randy reached up under his pillow and pulled th ring out and slipped it onto Krista's finger. "Marry me baby"

"Did you just slip a ring onto my finger while making love to me?" Krista asked as Randy was still slowly thrusting himself in and out of Krista's body while they were still making love

"Yes I did baby" Randy told her and bent his head to kiss her.

"I will marry you Randy, this is a very romantic way to ask me to marry you. I love you Orton now speed it up and make me scream out your name." Krista stated before kissing Randy back

"I love you too baby." Randy stated

As the night ended Krista and Randy kept making love through out the night as they finally reached their climaxes Randy pulled out and rolled to his back while pulling Krista to his chest. "Randy this has been an amazing night thank you honey."

"You are most welcome baby girl. You are my life and I can't wait to be your husband" Randy told her

"And I can't wait till I am your wife." Krista stated

The next morning came for the newly engaged couple and they just laid there in each other's arms relaxing before climbing out of bed and starting a new day as soon to be husband and wife.


End file.
